Peri's Nightmare (slight amedot oneshot)
by peritower
Summary: My first ever fanfiction, now with paragraphs! Oh boy! I probably won't ever touch this again, but I got super annoyed that I didn't know what a paragraph was. It's not a super creative idea, but it's a nice one. NOTE: APPARENTLY my paragraphs got super messed up by 's formatting or something. I hope you can still read it. It was fine when I edited it.


Peridot arrived in a dark, long, green hallway, like the ones on the hand ship she arrived to Earth on. She walked for what felt like hours, until she reached a small, airless cramped room. Peridot's eyes grew huge, because there were 6 cells, made of solid material that even Steven couldn't touch without being injured severely. Suddenly, the dark green wall on the other side opens, with Jasper and Yellow Diamond entering the small room. Yellow would have been mildly funny to look at, as she had to shrink slightly to enter, but it was instead really terrifying. Yellow gave Peridot a cold, hungry look, while Jasper gave her signature scary face, with a small sneer etching on her face. The gems (Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst) inside of the holding cells had fearful frowns on their faces. Yellow Diamond suddenly spoke, her voice booming. "Peridot." The green triangle-haired gem shrank. "I have a.. special offer for you." Yellow's voice was cleverly flat, hiding any true emotions. "You may live, but these.. gems" Her calm voice managed to reveal a hint of disgust. "will have their gemstones cracked, and used in another cluster on a different planet." Peridot couldn't sink any lower in her invisible seat. "Or.." Yellow spoke again. "Your gemstone will be cracked into little pieces and used as decoration in my office, but these Earth-forsaken gems will be set free with cracked gems, but they will be alive when I'm done." Peridot gulped. What would she choose? She was happy with her life, but she didn't want her friends to die. Especially Steven. Peridot replied, "I-i-i ch-ch-choose t-to give up m-my life for them.." Peridot's voice was laced with sadness, but she knew this is what her choice needed to be. Yellow grinned a horrifying grin, and Jasper popped her knuckles. The gems were all crying and giving Peridot a sad goodbye look. Yellow summoned a huge yellow longsword and pressed her sword the each of the prisoner's gems, until they were nearly shattered, but the cracks were also growing by themselves, and small gem shards were falling off.  
Jasper took this as her cue to step on Peridot's gem.. slowly. "Are you scared, little brat? Are you scared you chose the wrong choice? Because YOU DID." Jasper snarled menacingly, before delivering the final push of pressure onto Peridot's gem.

All Peridot remembered was searing pain and darkness before she screamed, awake in a dark room. This was all a dream. She searched for Steven, but he was gone, likely in the bathroom. Tears fell down Peridot's face. Sleeping was not an enjoyable experience for her. She jumped when the Temple door opened with a blot of purple. Amethyst emerged. She planned to say hi to Peri, but when she saw the emotional state she was in, she realized that the greetings could wait. She climbed up the stairs, hoping to comfort her friend, but Peridot took this the wrong way and hid under the pillows. Amethyst said "Dude, it's just me. What's wrong?" Peridot only whimpered and got out of the pillow pile. "It's okay, you can tell me. You look pretty bad, what happened?" Amethyst insisted. Peridot sighed and wiped off some of her neverending tears and explained, albeit a little sniffly and stuttering, because of how shaken up she was. By the end of the explanation, Amethyst's eyes were as big as saucers. She didn't know what to say to help her, so instead she gave Peri a meaningful hug. Peridot flinched, but returned the embrace. "Y-you're a quite adequate friend, A-amethyst." Peridot sniffled, trying to gather her emotions back together. Amethyst replied "And so are you, Peri." She stopped hugging Peridot. "Peri, the dream wasn't real. I- Everyone will make sure of that." she stated quietly. "R-really?" Peridot asked. "Yeah, dude. That won't happen, at least not on my watch." Amethyst had a small blush that Peri took small notice on. Peridot hugged Amethyst again, which took her by surprise. Amethyst left the hug after a few moments that felt like an eternity, after noticing that Steven had returned from the bathroom and was watching her intently from the couch, with a goofy mischievous grin on his face. "Bye, homegirl. I'll be outside if ya need me." She walked away, and Peridot gave a small but meaningful wave. Steven chuckled, and Peridot blushed intensely. "Steven! How much did you notice?!" Peridot yelled, with a pillow in her hand. Steven raised his hands in defense. "I-I only saw you two hugging and I thought it was cute!" Steven exclaimed, somewhat nervous that his pillows would become weapons. "Anyways, what was that about?" Peridot cleared her throat and explained her situation to the child with eager ears. Steven hugged Peridot, and Peridot was confused as to why so many gems were embracing her. She accepted the hug, however and decided that it would be best to return to the barn and tell Lapis about it, even if Lapis would probably be indifferent.

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic, and I hope ya'll like it! slight amedot fluff is fluffy

*EDIT* Although my writing skills aren't J.K. Rowling/J.R.R. Tolkien/Jack London good, I'm still proud of this old piece of crap that I made when I was a huge amedot shipper that thought :3 faces were endearing and apparently didn't know what a 'paragraph' was. I don't really* ship amedot anymore but it's still an alright ship. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the *now in paragraphs* version of my first-ever fanfiction! 


End file.
